A Steam Powered Nutcracker
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Oh look a Steam Powered Giraffe version of The Nutcracker.
1. The Eve of Yulemas

This is what happens when I'm working with a ton of fics at once and I'm bored at work when my work is completed - which usually doesn't take long. It was literally written yesterday and today. I wanted to do some sort of Christmas fic and well, this idea just happened to burst in my head. It's basically a Steam Powered Giraffe version of The Nutcracker. Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Your uncle, Peter Walter Vi was a rather strange one in the family. Then again, the majority of them were strange and you were no exception. He never showed his face due to some temporal rift incident that occurred, causing him to wear a keyhole mask for face. You had grown used to it over the years, despite causing people to look his way during the Walter family Yulemas ball. Peter would usually appear once throughout the night, showcase his new displays, and converse a little bit with the guests before disappearing into the lab. He always seemingly joined the party when the clock struck nine and the owl's wings on the old grandfather clock would flap nine times. It was something eerie, albeit unique about Peter and you wondered if the man had it planned all these years. At this time, he would welcome and thank everyone for coming to the Walter Manor to partake in the Yulemas Ball. He didn't speak much and when he did, it was rather casual which exposed his true age beneath the mask.

As you stood beneath the towering Christmas tree and sipped your drink, your eyes scanned the now parting crowd who gave way to Peter Walter VI clad in a dark suit – a bit off setting from the lab coat he would normally wear, but it was for a ball and it would be a crime to not look formal. Chandeliers glimmered overhead causing his mask to shine as though it were recently polished and making the dark hole in the center seem as black as the night just beyond the window panes. The soft light also caused the ornaments to dazzle, shining bright as diamonds and even the glass for the punch bowl to seem incredibly radiant.

Peter observed the family and spoke with them, sometimes running his hands through his blonde hair. His family (and you as well) lauded Peter Walter VI (if not the entire Walter lineage) for his work in the scientific field. He had made many advancements with Blue Matter and even continued to work on a few singing automatons that his great Pappy Walter had constructed. While the bots were complete, Peter Walter VI always believed there was room for improvement and would immediately offer it to the bots. The family wasn't as big as some wealthy families you had seen in the past, but it was a fairly sizeable amount to throw a party. After a while, Peter Walter VI gestured to two Walter Girls clad in crimson who presented the young inventor with a sack. From the bag he withdrew miniature gadgets and toys he had created for those who had come to the ball as a way of saying thank you.

"I'm sorry, (_)." Peter's concern and sincerity rang through his mask as your crestfallen eyes gazed upon the empty sack.

"I have nothing left to-"

"It's okay." You reassured him. "I'm here with my family, it's all I could ask for. College gets incredibly lonely, you know?"

Peter mused your answer and nodded before giving you a hug as a way of apologizing once more. Turning to Walter Girls Gabi and Chelsea, he nodded to them. Looking at each other, they knew what to do and scampered off for a few moments only to return with two rather large boxes. They pushed with all of their strength as the boxes made their way onto the polished floor where the crowd parted and you stumbled to the side, curiosity taking hold of you and causing you to wonder what Peter had in store.

Once there was enough space, Peter gestured to Walter Girl Chelsea who curtsied and stepped away from the large, lidless box. There was no need for her to do anything to the box before her. The innermost wall was adorned with a blue vortex design glimmering with lights and before it stood a little robot who was once an oven. Clad in crimson and gold for the holidays, he marched out of the box with his glowing green photoreceptors. Each step of his fancy shoes set the beat for his song where he sang about those who wore fancy shoes and how they were different from everyone else and what destruction and pleasure the shoes brought. His movements were erratic, but his eyes never left the crowd as you watched the automaton sing and dance about in wonderment. His name was Hatchworth, you recalled, and you grinned at how amazingly precise his movements were with his song.

Like most of Peter's creations and enhancements, you were spellbound by his work. You didn't see much of the man's creations, having lived away from Walter Manor and being nothing more than a distant cousin studying archaeology in New York. It was a thrilling field and experience, yes, but nothing could ever compare to seeing his steam powered inventions and bots move about as though they were human.

When he was finished, the crowd applauded him greatly and he bowed low to show his utmost of thanks. Walter Girl Chelsea escorted the box out of the room and nodded to Walter Girl Gabi who curtsied and whipped out a drill as she undid the second box. The innermost wall of the container was adorned with a large pair of brass goggles rimmed with gold and lights. Standing in front of them, was a rather gorgeous female bot clad in a red and ebony dress. Her head jolted upward, bearing her silver face plates and possibly the prettiest smile you had ever seen a woman bear. She moved mechanically as she was designed to do and stepping out into the room, the chandelier's glow was captured in her strawberry red hair and her raging electric blue core. Once in place, a cloud of steam shrouded her from her face vents and she carried a beautiful melody.

She sang a song of someone who she affectionately called Honeybee and how the crimson haired bot could not bear to live a life without them. Her movements open and inviting so that people would continue to listen to her and you smiled, her name was Rabbit as a gold automaton next to you whispered her name. You had remembered his name as The Jon, who would travel from Kazooland just for the Walters' Yulemas Ball. He knew how important this event was to everyone in the room and how, despite his departure, he was still considered family – especially to Rabbit. He swayed softly to her song like a few other people in the room and not once did his eyes leave her, recalling the first time she ever crooned this tune. Those were the days when they were performing, away from the war, but always in the eyes of the fans and public. It was days like those that The Jon missed terribly, even while exercising his rightful position as the mayor of Kazooland.

When Rabbit finished, Walter Girl Gabi removed the box from the room as Rabbit ran into the crowd and embraced The Jon with a tight, but loving embrace.

"J-J-Jon, you made it!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He spoke softly and you smiled at the bots' happy reunion. It was a rarity to see The Jon other than Yulemas time, but whenever he appeared it was always welcomed warmly by Rabbit and the other bots. Even Hatchworth hugged The Jon who returned the gesture and beamed at him. However, Hatchworth's grin suddenly faded as his eyes scanned the room and noticed one rather obvious person that was missing.

"Where is The Spine, Rabbit?" Hatchworth asked in his factual tone and Rabbit paused, the cogs turning in her head and upon remembering, she smiled.

"Y-y-y-y-you know, he was up in his room a while ago. He-he-he'll probably be down in a bit."

The Spine never came. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, 45 minutes, and the tall silver bot did not show. Causing some alarm to emerge from Rabbit who knew her brother was a rather punctual bot and that this was incredibly strange of him. Granted, he did enjoy presenting himself in a rather neat fashion, but even so he knew when he was ready to roll. Rabbit informed Peter Walter VI who, if he had eyebrows, would probably raise them in concern and his eyes would widen in the same fashion.

"Listen up!" Peter called from the centermost point of the room and all eyes were on him as the crowd could feel worriment radiate from his frame.

"The Spine is missing! He was last seen in his room! Everyone split up and look for him!"

Without another word, Rabbit, Hatchworth, and The Jon set off into the manor to search for their brother. You joined the search with the rest of the family. Peter knew them all well enough to search through any room of the manor. The basement, everyone knew, was off limits because of the Blue Matter and the vaults being located down there. Were anyone to become trapped in those vaults, you weren't sure what would happen. It was a scary notion to think of and yet you knew you had to search that area. What if The Spine somehow managed to get stuck down there or was being held captive in one of those vaults by some mysterious force? Some items of the Walter Manor were cursed and it wouldn't surprise you if a vault door felt like being a little sneaky toward the good natured automaton.

Whipping out your phone you logged onto the Walter Wifi in case something would occur. You also detested the basement because dark places weren't exactly your forte, especially when it came to cramped locations. Poking your head inside the vaults, you swallowed hard. You couldn't remember why these vaults were constructed, but all you knew was that you could understand Hatchworth's fear of coming down here. He never stepped foot into this place unless need be, but you knew he was searching the manor with the others.

Each vault seemed more gloomy and dark than the last and you swore that if you stared into the shadows long enough you would see a face. It would emerge like some horror story and you would scream and hopefully, not die. The very thought sent shivers down your spine and swallow hard as the air grew colder. Gripping the phone in your hand, your fingers itched for the keyboard. Upon uncovering the last vault, nothing was to be found other than a pair of beady white eyes.

Fear had its ways of manipulating the mind. You knew this based on your psychology courses and your fear of the dark was tantamount. You suddenly regret coming down here, but you knew no one else would come and if they were to, they would be too valuable to lose. You were a cousin of the family who, while loved dearly, was nothing short of something less extraordinary than the bots and Peter Walter VI. Were you to be lost it would be no great concern and so, staring at those white dots you wondered if fear was manifesting yourself in your brain. Logic failed you as you nearly forgot to breathe and tripped over your own feet. The shock of the ground jolted your mind and you began to scramble backward like a disoriented crab.

"S-Spine?" Your voice trembled and you grasped the wall. Your fingers fumbled causing your phone to slip and you prayed your brain was playing tricks on you because it appeared that the eyes were getting closer to you. A sliver of a grin emerged from beneath those eyes and bore the same, soulless shade as you stumbled back.

"Spine?! Stop this, it-it's not funny!" Come to think of it, didn't The Spine have emerald eyes? Your brain began to slightly work properly as you knew the only bot who had ivory dots for eyes and a lethal grin was-

"Oh no…" The Skull. Your phone fell from your fingers and your back hit the wall. There was nowhere else to run and nowhere else to hide and in knowing this, you did nothing more than suck in your breath. Your heart was pounding wildly like your brain and drawing your knees up on yourself, you prepared for the worst. You couldn't bring yourself to scream because of how your teeth chattered in fright and how your lips fought to stay closed into one straight line. Even your throat ran dry as you swore you heard footsteps getting closer and closer to you.

"(_)….(_)," its voice was like the sound of metal clashing with metal and you cringed. Its twang reverberated down the halls as you drew your hands to your ears, not wanting to hear it again.

"(_)…don't be scared. It's just me."

The lights went on, but you still trembled with terror. Your ears stayed on guard in search of any vocal solace while your brain and heart pounded furiously in fright. The world around you seemed nonexistent, even with those lights on. You heard something whirr and kneel before you and you dared not look, believing it was The Skull ready to strike.

"H-h-h-hey, (_)," you recognized that voice as Rabbit's and without hesitation you looked up. Meeting with the blue and green photoreceptors, you felt your heart thrum, no longer beating but thrumming like the wings of a petrified hummingbird.

"It's g-g-gonna be all right." Rabbit cooed and you couldn't help but to wrap your arms around her and bury your head into her chassis. She could feel your pace and her eyes widened, pulling you closer like a mother to a terrified child. Holding you she hummed 'Honeybee' gently which caused your brain to slow and logic to return.

What you had seen in the dark was probably nothing more than fear manifesting itself and playing tricks on you. You had encountered The Skull once long ago when you were a child and to this day, the Becile Bot still scared you. You remembered how tall he stood over your little frame and you knew that he could probably snap your neck in an instant, especially with knowing your relationship to the Walter lineage. In the past, the Becile Bots were attempting to overthrow Walter Manor with their own Wifi and control. When their electronic plan had failed, they resorted to physical tactics and attempted to take any visible human hostage. The Skull had captured you and thrown you into a dark room, albeit only temporarily when a Walter bot emerged and rescued you from any more harm. You couldn't recall who it was, but whoever they were, you owed your life to them.

"Did," you spoke against the fabric. "Did you find The Spine?"

"Not yet."

You weren't sure how long Rabbit held you while you calmed down by the vaults, but after a while Rabbit had suggested that you'd both return to the ballroom. Everyone was meeting up there anyway to discuss The Spine, theorize where he could be if they hadn't found him already, and why he would suddenly be missing. Upon arriving, the family looked at you with worried eyes and watched how you met their stares with a somber, saddened glance of not finding The Spine, but rather a terrible fear of yours.

"(_) was in th-th-th-the vault. I-I-I found 'em."

"Are you okay?" Peter asked with concern and you nodded, the stare still resting on your face. Quickly looking around, Peter knew of your fear and what happened the day the Becile Bots stormed Walter Manor. His mask fell upon a small figure sitting on a present beneath the Yulemas tree and rushing to it, he picked it up and examined it. There appeared to be nothing wrong with it and looking over his shoulder, he saw how you tried to make conversation with Rabbit as your mind still rattled from the experience in the basement. This gift would do or so he believed and he hoped that it would divert your mind from what you had endured.

"Here, you can have this." Peter gently reassured you and handed you a miniature figure of The Spine. He knew it would help calm you some and alleviate the guilt that had been resting on his mind in knowing he didn't have a gift for you.

"I've been working on action figures of everyone to help the band's revenue. And for fun." You swore if he could, Peter would grin at his last statement.

Looking down at the figure in your hands you smiled at how incredibly detailed it was. The slender frame, the emerald photoreceptors, the outline of each fold in his outfit, even the little fedora came off, and exposed his dark hair. It was as though The Spine was shrunken down into a miniature version of himself. Smiling, you embraced Peter and his hands trembled, not used to the gesture, but instantly returned it to avoid awkwardness.

"Thank you, I love it!"

He could hear the remaining fear slither away from your voice and his mind instantly relax. He was able to help someone, he was able to stir you from your terror. Now it was time to tackle locating The Spine. The only thing anyone had found of him was his last Walter Wifi message on December 23rd, while decorating for the Yulemas ball. All it read was: Rabbit, can you get the garland please? I'll be right back.

After that there was nothing more than silence and confusion. Rabbit hadn't seen him after that. Nor did Hatchworth nor any of the Walter Girls (who were helping Peter with the action figures) nor did the band members (who were out Yulemas shopping) nor did Steve (who was testing out sound equipment) nor did QWERTY nor did Bebop. They could only assume that he had been reading somewhere, but where no one knew. The bot tended to cloister himself when it came to reading, wanting nothing more than to be alone while he read, but of course he didn't mind the company.

So they searched on into the night and so did you. It was well into the night when everyone began to grow restless and in need of sleep to which Peter could not blame them for. He then offered the notion of people rotating shifts so that the investigation would never end and people would get some sleep. Rabbit, Hatchworth, and The Jon required no sleep, only water which there was more than enough to be found. When it was your turn to search, you took The Spine figure with you, your brave little figure to help you stand up against the darkness of the night. Walter Manor did look rather terrifying at night, especially when the skies were so pitch black that you couldn't even see your hand in front of you. Tonight was that type of night, despite the candlelight that glowed down the hall or on Yulemas decorations. Their light could only illuminate so much before reverting to darkness and it was in these shadows that you roamed about the manor, searching for the actual Spine.

When you reached the main stairs, you nearly bit your tongue in fear. There were those beady eyes again and your heart stopped beating. The East Wing Hall was ominous and seething with shadows, giving the perfect disguise for those white dot eyes and you stumbled backward. Keeping The Spine figure close to your heart, you stared beyond those eyes in an attempt to see any trace of The Spine or anyone down that hall. You knew people were resting down there if not searching and you swallowed hard, how could they not see these abomination eyes?

Your legs longed to stay rooted to the ground, to show you bore no fear. Yet your feet refused to follow through with that lie and slowly you walked backwards, swearing to your God that those eyes were drawing closer. You could feel your heart reeling once more and your brain scrambling to discern logic from mind games. Your grip on The Spine figure grew tighter as you stumbled back into Hatchworth who was also roaming about this hour, also playing the role of investigator. He caught you with his quick reflexes and you spun to face him.

"Are you okay, (_)?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm-"

"It is all right." Hatchworth was possibly the most robot of them all when it came to his voice. It was something rather endearing that could easily be overridden by his grasp of humanity when he joked around with his siblings. Upon seeing The Spine figure in your hands, he had an idea to cheer you up. Asking to see the figure, you gave it to him to which he positioned the figure so that The Spine looked like a zombie.

"Braaaaaaiiiiins," Hatchworth groaned like the undead and made The Spine walk like one, causing you to giggle. Your fear began to subside as he made the figure crawl up your arm, causing you to laugh harder. He continued this action for a few moments before Rabbit appeared and asked to see it. Rabbit changed the zombie position so that The Spine's arms were over his head and she made whooshing noises while making him fly like Superman. You laughed harder at this and nearly doubled over as Rabbit smiled at Hatchworth who in turn bore the same emotion, content to see you less fearful of the dark. Rabbit ran towards you with The Spine in Superman position, but as she swooped her hand over the steps, The Jon playfully bumped into her causing her grip to loosen on The Spine figure.

Your eyes widened in horror as you watched the figure tumble down the stairs, your heart cracking with every thud. Rabbit too felt her core shatter, not meaning to cause you any harm as she reached for you. The Jon reeled on his heel with his hands covering his mouth as he felt what appeared to be guilt wash over him.

"Spine!"

Everyone came bolting from their rooms as they heard you scream his name. It was though they weren't asleep, but rather lying in bed waiting to hear of any word about their friend. Even Peter Walter VI came running as he grabbed Rabbit who gripped the railing, terrified of what she had accidentally done. The Jon had pressed himself tightly against a wall as you charged down the stairs and gripped the figure close to you. Peter appeared at your side quietly like a cat and knelt down, taking the figure into his hands. Only the jaw was broken off and the clothes were a bit scuffed with white marks, but both injuries could be easily repaired. Rubbing the marked figure against his jacket, he noticed the spots had faded. Ripping off a shred of his coat, he tied the jaw to the figure and once more you hugged him with all the gratitude you could muster.

"Listen, maybe you should get some sleep. You look exhausted and I know how you're scared of the dark. I'll put him in the ballroom and fix him up later once we find The Spine."

Maybe you should go get some sleep. The Jon and Rabbit apologized profusely for what had just unraveled, but you embraced them dearly and told them that it would be all right. This seemed to calm them and with this, you decided that it would be best to sleep and so returning to your room, you crawled into bed. However, like everyone else in Walter Manor you found that sleep was impossible to attain. Every so often you could hear the creaking of footsteps of people passing by, searching for the automaton or even the brief conversations about him in the halls. None of these things were helping you and so you crept out of your bedroom, seeking solace from your action figure.

Upon entering the ballroom, you found The Spine figure resting beneath the tree. Your only relief in this long night, you raced forward and took him into your arms and held him like a child that had been reunited with their favorite toy. Behind the tree rested a window pane with cushioning and you snuggled up in the corner with your still broken action figure. It was chilly here, but you didn't mind it. Even the falling snow offered some comfort as you rested your head against the pillowed nook.

The grandfather clock chimed nine and your body jolted upward, the figure still secure in your hands. Rushing to the clock you had found it rather odd that the clock had chimed nine when in actuality it was three am last you checked before you entered the ballroom. Furrowing your brow, you wondered what had happened. There was no way it was already Yulemas evening, surely someone would have - from the clock's frame emerged a man you had known all too well, breaking your thoughts. The only one without a face and for some reason, you couldn't help but to slowly retreat from Peter Walter VI. His mask seemed much omniscient with its vacant stare tinged with something foreboding. It was as though his mask was attempting to replicate the leery, sinister glare of the owl as you found yourself retreating from the clock and hitting the chaise that suddenly appeared behind you.

From Peter Walter VI's hands emerged what appeared to be some sort of handheld game controller. You knew the man was a geek at heart and if he could, he would grin like the Cheshire Cat. His hands were idle at the controls as his inventions that he had distributed as presents came forth from beneath the tree. Silver ballerinas with miniature steam boilers twirling, tiny metal men with steam powered marches, miniature metal mice that scurried about, and caused you to curl up on the chaise. He watched you emotionlessly, allowing the scene to play out of those toys parading and dancing around you before activating the controls.

Those toys began to slowly grow, the mice now bearing all four feet, the metal men now donning intricate medals, and the dancers gaining detail in their tutus. They whirled about your position on the chaise before fleeing and roaming about the ballroom, admiring the growth of their environment. Even the walls seemed to reach higher and higher, making you feel incredibly small as you felt the need to escape. Placing the figure on the chaise, you knew he would be safe as you started to search for some sort of exit while the clock that Peter stood upon only climbed higher. Walter Girls Chelsea and Gabi appeared alongside of him, bearing clipboards and marking down the happenings before them. You reached for them, uncertain as to what was happening. His fingers fiddled with the controls more as you felt your heart pound in confusion as to why he was doing this.

"Hope you don't mind, I'm just testing some things out." He called down to you and you sort of did mind, but for the sake of Peter's strangeness and Yulemas you allowed the experiment to unravel.

The presents stretched now with the furniture, except for the chaise which the girls marked down as a 'failed' experiment. Your eyes widened with every growth of each object as even the window pane seemed to be dragged upward by some transparent puppet strings, followed by the Yulemas tree which once towered over the ballroom now grew exponentially in size. You wondered how far it would stretch and if it would even shatter the roof of the manor. Laughing softly at the notion, it wouldn't surprise you given the wondrous yet weird antics of the Walter family. The ornaments were quadrupled and bloomed like flowers, giving way to more glimmer and glow. Even the lights seemed to burst and grow like a thousand stars in the darkness. You didn't care if you were the size of a mere thimble now and that all the toys were the same height as you. It was too wonderful and strange to question as you stared upward into the endless boughs of the decorated tree and wondered how exactly Peter managed to accomplish all of this.

"Everything worked but the chaise….good to know." Peter called out. You confirmed his words with two thumbs up as your eyes marveled at everything around you. Yet your beloved Spine figure was nowhere to be found. You searched everywhere but couldn't locate it as your heart sank some – first The Spine himself was gone and now the figure.

It was at then that your crestfallen eyes fell upon something rather…..strange. From a present box emerged a line of copper African elephants, their trunks looped around each others' tails as they marched from an open present box. You had heard of those elephants before from the Weekend War where the Walters fought against the Beciles. You couldn't recall much because no one had really spoken of it, but you knew very well who the Becile Bots were. The Skull had never left your memory since that fateful day and you feared him terribly. Those elephants from the present box like soldiers, one foot after the other with their eyes glowing green. They weren't the soft green that had dominated The Spine's optics, but rather a harsh shade that sent you reeling on your heels.

You retreated as quickly as you could to avoid the march of the elephants. Some had cannons strapped to their sides while others bore military metal men and elephant drivers ready for action. Their emerald eyes were just as cold as their mounts as you tripped over your feet, unnerved by their prowess and the possible power they held. You watched as more of them emerged from other opened boxes as though their chains were never going to end. The floor was dominated with pachyderm masses as they stood as still as the hills.

From the shadows a silvery action figure's eyes began to glow green. The miniature sculpted power core began to glimmer faintly as though starting up, though its jaw still could not lower or bite. Its optics darted about and seeing the throng of elephants approaching you it moved as quietly and quickly as it could, deeper into the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to strike.


	2. From Combat to Calm

"Hey ya, Toots." Your eyes widened, searching for that voice. You knew that voice. It was like a faint memory from the past, but you knew it and feared it. From the second center most elephant sat an automaton that bore sharpened fangs on the side of her face. A lonely jade eye glowed menacingly as she ruffled her crimson hair.

"The Hare…?" Your voice whispered the question, having remembered The Hare once being a male, but changed their gender to accommodate their good half's decision.

"Oooh hoo! She's all alone! Alllllllllll alllllllllllllllllllllllone…" The Jackal cackled, doubling in laughter and nearly falling off his copper African elephant.

"She's a lesser known Walter, but a Walter all right!" The Hare joined in with her maddening tone. "Let's give 'em something to weep over."

"Get away from her" Peter called out from his perch and his fingers worked furiously at the controls.

"Silly boy," The Hare cooed. "What can ya do up there, when we're down here?"

"Anything I want." Peter retorted sharply and from other gifts emerged an army of steam powered giraffes. As they charged forth with their bright red eyes and their even brighter cores, you noticed three familiar faces were riding the first two storming giraffes. Relief settled your heart some as Rabbit extended her hand and pulled you up onto her giraffe as she rode by. Clinging to the lady bot, she stared with lethal optics at her evil counterpart.

The Jon rode alongside The Rabbit to his left. Hatchworth rode in to Rabbit's left, somewhat thankful to not have a villainous counterpart like his siblings. They stopped their fleet a few mere inches away from their opponents to which The Hare scoffed. In elephants and giraffes, they were nearly equal, but for automatons they were not.

"Outnumbered? How unfair!" The Hare sneered.

"Rest assured, we will still triumph." A grave voice spoke up and lifting the brim of his fedora, you felt your heart stricken with terror. The Skull was far from kind and his lethal grin flashed at you with all the intentions of murder and ruin. His eyes bore no sympathy or solace as he watched you tense with fright at his appearance. Burying your head into Rabbit's shoulder plate, she immediately grasped your hand, her fingers stroking your knuckles softly.

"Remember me, (_)?"

"I don't want to," you murmured into Rabbit's blouse and she pulled you as close as she could to her back to reassure you that she would be there for you. She didn't want to have to activate her war weapons, the process would be quick but the aftermath would be a nightmare. When the war technology within them was reactivated, it brought about even more flashbacks than the rare they received overtime due to minor malfunctions. In their war settings where nothing was spared other than their comrades and their fierce weapons would arise once more. Peter had heard stories of their war days and hoped that they could use everything but their war modes.

"You're so scared now." The Skull's low, murderous tone stretched between the elephants and giraffes.

"Just like you were back then."

"Yeah? Well-"

"We'll defend her and the Walters just like we did back then!" Emerging from the back, rode in The Spine action figure whose limited movements resorted him to standing in a chariot being pulled by the tallest steam powered giraffe, Delilah. Stopping at Rabbit's giraffe, he regarded you with a smile which he winced at, his jaw still aching from his tumble down the stairs. His elbows or knees could not bend as only his head turned and his eyes and core glowed brightly. He was still the same action figure Peter had left under the tree and you smiled softly at how he would defend your despite his pain.

"Th'Spine, t-t-t-take 'er, she can't get hurt." Nodding to you, you climbed off the giraffe and into The Spine's chariot of brass and cogs. He stood before you protectively, the corner of his eye watching you.

"Ah, about time you arrived." The Skull chided. "The fun was about to begin. CHARGE!"

The Jackal cackled and The Hare maniacally laughed, driving and leading their elephant fleet forward. Hatchworth, The Jon, and Rabbit grimaced and followed The Spine's command as he led them to war. The clash of tusks and necks was catastrophic as cannons were fired and recruits were lost on both sides. Some minor Becile bots serving as elephant drivers were caught in the fray against Peter's toys that he had handed out earlier in the evening. Ballerinas kicked drivers, drivers punched soldiers with hardened fists. The end seemed nowhere in sight, but incredibly the automatons held their own. Even The Spine lost his chariot at one point by The Skull's elephant's tusk smashing it, sending you both flying. Scrambling to him, you helped him stand and a titanium soldier who had fallen from the elephants' rage handed him a sword.

"HA! Swordplay?" The Skull scoffed, leaving his elephant to trample any foes in its path.

"Very well then," The Skull spoke and stole a scabbard from one of the deceased drivers. "I'll play your game and win"

The Spine knew his chances of winning were slim. As to where he had limited movements given his status, The Skull was flexible and fluid in his actions. The Spine understood that he had to win not only to defend you and his siblings, but the Walter Manor and all its family. His core shined brilliantly which temporarily blinded The Skull, causing The Spine to take his opportunity attack and lunge forward. You watched from the sidelines, occasionally helping fight off elephant drivers who attempted to interfere with The Spine's battle. Your eyes never left the silver automatons as they exchanged parry for parry, blow for blow. You could feel your heart tremble every time one of your robotic friends was harmed even in the slightest way. At one point The Skull grew weary of The Spine's jerky movements and slammed his foot into The Spine's chassis. If his eyes could they would widen, but all they could do was glow a fierce green as a yelp escaped his lips. The Spine hit his spine hard causing him to cry out in pain and his sword to slide across the room.

"SPINE!" Peter shrieked in horror, quickly trying to leave his perch. His feet couldn't carry him fast enough and you watched as The Spine struggled to stand. The Skull grinned with triumph as he raised his foot, aiming it for the Blue Matter core.

With no weapon in sight and wasting no time, you knew you had to deal the finishing blow. Removing your slipper, you chucked it at The Skull's head and in that moment you swore a Yulemas miracle unfurled. The slipper struck his forehead which caused him to reel back. In his head, a few wires fell loose stealing from him any control he had over his movements and thus rendering him to a still figure of titanium as he hit the ground. The impact had also triggered his off switch as the ivory dots for his eyes turned to darkness. His fall silenced any elephant calls and any threats The Hare and The Jackal yelled at their enemies, causing everyone to look over at the sight: two motionless silver bots on the ground while you stood in the center with one slipper clinging to your foot. You backed away slowly, terrified of the murder you believed to have caused and the condition of The Spine figure who didn't even seem to be breathing.

Rabbit, The Jon, and Hatchworth bolted from their giraffes as The Jackal sneered at you and aided The Hare in carrying their powered down brother away among the debris of destroyed elephants, soldiers, and broken giraffes.

Peter finally managed to climb down from his position on the clock with the Walter Girls following him. They all began to rush toward The Spine figure, but you were already there. Dropping on your knees, you tried to find any movement from The Spine action figure. When neither his core nor eyes glowed you felt your heart crumble and you reached for his cheek, hoping that some form of touch would awaken him. You pressed your fingers to his hard, plastic exterior with the idea that he would feel your palm and at least open his optics. When no such thing occurred, you slowly withdrew you hand and swallowed sobs in your throat.

"S-S-S-Spine, ya gotta wake up!" Rabbit started, oil welling up in her eyes. Hatchworth and The Jon couldn't find it in them to speak or do anything, yet they could feel their optics line with tears and their bodies become lifeless with shock.

"S-S-Spine?!" Peter's fingers fumbled, searching for any sort of way to awaken the bot. His fingertips triggered the on switch which strangely did nothing. Cursing to himself, his hands dove for the Blue Matter core only to be thrown off by the sudden flare of his emerald optics. Closing them for a brief moment The Spine figure took a deep breath as he felt his core reignite and from its glow, his plastic exterior began to give way to realism.

His clothes were no longer hard, but soft and smooth the fabric clinging to his slender frame. His joints were stiff no more and he stretched and bended them as though he had been resting for thousands of years. Even his jaw moved as though it had never been damaged and the strands of his hair were wispy and thick. Opening his photoreceptors, The Spine easily sat up – something he couldn't before as an action figure and saw you. Greeting you with a smile, your terror was instantly vanquished as his brothers proceeded to dogpile him with embraces and gave great thanks of him being alive. The Spine laughed and hugged them all close in return, even Peter and the Walter Girls wrapped their arms around him. You kneeled before the joyful automatons, grinning and barely containing yourself as you reached out and embraced the titanium alloy automaton tightly. Looking down at the crown of your hair he smiled and pulled you close to him.

"Thank you for freeing me."

"By all means," you started, smiling softly. "You and everyone else saved me from the Becile Bots. If you hadn't shown up, I'd-"

"It's no problem." He spoke and did his best to smile which turned into a rather dorky smirk that made you giggle. Steam rushed from his vents as he cleared his throat.

"W-w-w-what happened to ya though!?" Rabbit interjected as she playfully slapped his shoulder. "Ya had us a-a-a-all worried ya dummy!"

"Well, it was the weirdest thing, Rabbit." The Spine began, straightening up and watching his siblings like children as they crowded around him for his story. "I went to retrieve a few decorations from the Room of Randomness and before I knew it, I was in a miniaturized version of myself. I couldn't move my limbs much or even talk. My lips were forced together until my jaw was broken and repaired."

"That's terrible," The Jon responded, bitterness in his tone. "Who would do this?"

"The Beciles probably had something to do with it." Peter spoke up, running a hand through his hair. "It sounds like you were cursed to spend so much time trapped inside the figure I made. From what I remember, the Beciles have been tampering with alchemy and curses. You were probably cursed after I finished your figure."

Peter and The Spine would sometimes read together about alchemy and curses. While The Spine was incredibly skeptical, he allowed himself to have an open mind. He theorized with Peter over matters mystical and scientific, but usually aimed for the latter concept. Peter would too, albeit he would shift his views sometimes to the prior. After all, they both knew of the Cavalcadium and all its wondrous tales and the things that had occurred there. It was a story passed down from the initial Peter Walter and something that the VIth had remembered every now and then. The Spine had read of it in old records written by his original master.

Registering what Peter had said, The Spine was about to respond before you noticed that the window pane behind the Yulemas tree was gone. In its place rested a wintery scene that made your eyes widen. The others gazed upon the pane-less window as a gush of cold air flew into the ballroom and chilled the Walter Girls. They bunched together, watching as the snow flung itself onto the tree and making it glimmer brighter than what it was before. A soft gasp escaped from their lips and yours as the automatons stood to further investigate the scene.

"Huh…where did the window go?" The Spine questioned aloud and neared the glassless pane. Poking his out, he was met with snow flurries cascading down into the shadowy forest behind the manor. You hadn't ventured into that forest often and when you did, it was never at night. Darkness wasn't your best friend and dark forests at night seemed more intimidating to you than they did inviting.

Following The Spine's lead, you stood beside him. The flurries caught onto his fedora and fell upon his silver frame, his hand stretched out into the night absorbing the little frozen stars. He had been out into those woods dozens of times, but tonight, tonight they seemed different. Even the glassless window was a gateway to something new, something unexplored and on Yulemas Eve, anything could happen. Looking over at you, he grinned and took your hand. Before you could even question what was happening, he leapt over the empty window pane and took you with him. You dared not protest, knowing that you trusted The Spine much like anyone else of the Walter family. Looking over your shoulder you swore that everyone else faded into the shadows of the manor and you went to call to them, but were thrown off by the sudden impact of the snow beneath your feet. The crunch that came from your soles and The Spine's resounded throughout the trees and the overall silence of the woods before you.

Looking ahead the forest seemed to stretch forever and yet, The Spine had protected you from the Beciles. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Taking a deep breath, The Spine turned to you as a puff of chilly air escaped your lips.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be okay. The dark scares me so…," your voice trailed off and The Spine gave his best soft smirk.

"It's okay." The Spine responded and looked into the forest ahead. Scanning the area with his photoreceptors, he was confident to detect that no danger awaited either one of you. Well, maybe hypothermia for you, but the chances were incredibly slim.

"Based on my analysis, we should be more than fine."

"I wish I had your scanners so I could detect what awaited me."

"I suppose these are a blessing," The Spine started. "But it robs life of its spontaneity and surprise. To not know what awaits you is a thrilling experience. It's a testament of life, to see how strong you are or how strong you will become based on what awaits you."

"I….never really thought of it like that." Your voice was tinged with awe and realization as you felt your body relax at the forest before you. "I suppose you have a point."

Flashing a quick grin, The Spine regarded your statement. His expression was gone by the sudden observation that the flurries had changed drastically into heavy snow. Taking your hand once more, he didn't want to lose you in the sea of white rapidly forming at your ankles. Leading you into the forest, he believed there would be some sort of escape and that the snow would be absorbed in the tall trees, thus biding time to leave the premises. As you both started into the woods, the snow seemed to gather in the boughs above your heads causing the moonlight to be obstructed and catch on the fallen flakes, glittering before your eyes. Pulling your hand from The Spine's, he registered your action, but failed to notice you quickly scooping up a ball of snow and chucking it at him. It hit his chassis with a gentle thud and he looked at the snowball and the grin on your face.

Blinking, The Spine felt the snow with his hand and returning a coy grin, he bolted forward and took cover behind a tree. You rushed forward, tossing snow at him as he amazingly dodged nearly every one.

Wasting no time, he crafted some reinforcements and began chucking ball after ball at you. You had forgotten how he served in the wars and how quick his speed was. You were impressed, but couldn't help to wonder what else he had thrown with those hands and arms before. You shrugged off the thoughts, laughter tearing from your lips as you knew you had to return fire. Shifting from tree to tree to throw him off, you pelted snowballs at him when you could. While your aim wasn't necessarily the best, you managed to hit him a few times before a loud roar emerged from the depths of the forest. Eyes widening, you knew to end the snowball fight as you ran to The Spine who quickly ushered you behind him in case any danger arose.

From the darkened depths of the forest emerged a brass sleigh pulled by Marshmallow who regarded you and The Spine with a rather deafening meow. Crouching low to the ground, the feline watched you both as you looked at The Spine, wondering what exactly this cat wanted you two to do. His brow furrowed, trying to discern that for himself. When you didn't receive an answer, Marshmallow flopped onto the snow, its wide green eyes never leaving you.

"I think we're supposed to get in the sleigh…" The Spine inquired and helping you into the vehicle, Marshmallow suddenly rose. The harness around the feline's hips jingled with the bells attached, but now they glowed a wild electric blue. A soft hum came from the sleigh as a dashboard before you both flickered erratically with numbers before landing on a '10'. The '10' gave way to an interstellar map as a portal in the shape of a '10' appeared with the hole filled with cosmic dust.

"We're going to space travel?!"

"Apparently so," The Spine retorted as a bright blue portal emerged in front of the feline who reared its front paws and sprinted towards the swirling mass. Quickly latching onto The Spine, he held you close knowing how nervous and scared you were. He himself gripped the edge of the seat and watched as Marshmallow charged forward into the blue portal. His photoreceptors attempted to detect any danger beyond the portal and when he found none, he smirked. The Spine had been to space before and while he knew it seemed to eternally stretch and bore dangers that not even he could dream of, he knew that it was wondrous and thrilling.

The portal swallowed Marshmallow, you, and The Spine in one bite. Closing behind you, you buried your head into The Spine's chassis, not knowing what to expect. Your eyes were sealed shut as The Spine's optics widened at the sight before him. He swore that for every time he would return to space, he would find it much more wondrous than the last. His smirk bled into an awed smile as he looked down at you and gently rubbed your back reassuringly.

"Don't close your eyes." He murmured softly. "It's actually rather beautiful."

Opening your eyes, The Spine was right. All around you, stars streamed endlessly like a thousand meteors tearing past you on an indigo sky. Planets were dots on the plain of darkness and constellations were blurs of white. Pulling away from the automaton, you looked out over the edge of the sleigh in awe. Beyond Marshmallow, was a faint blue portal in the shape of a '10' and you swore that even though the feline was running as fast as it could, time seemed to be increasingly slow. Looking down, you found yourself spellbound by the mere fact that the cat was running on the very fabric of space itself. Nothing supported it, no meteors, no asteroids, not even planets.

"Oh wow….," you started, your voice soaked in amazement. "I've…I've only seen pictures, but they're nothing when compared to this…this is wonderful!"

"The dark can hold some of the most beautiful light." The Spine remarked and you looked over your shoulder, registering his words. There was light to every darkness and why should space or dark hallways be any different?

"I know the darkness can be rather unnerving at times, but by no means should it distract you from the brilliant light hiding within it." No sooner he spoke, a portal in the shape of a '10' appeared with the blue vortex welcoming Marshmallow as the feline darted forward. Nearly losing your balance, you held onto The Spine once more as he pressed his fedora to his head in case he lost it from the sudden rush of speed.


	3. Five More Minutes

The portal gave way beneath Marshmallow's paws as an opulent university appeared before you both. The Spine's optics widened as he tried to match the scene before him to those stories he had heard long ago. Blue glowing windows shimmered before your eyes beneath a silvery feline sun that meowed at Marshmallow who returned the gesture. A pathway of clouds appeared beneath Marshmallow's paws, guiding the cat and the craft down to the wide stairs that climbed their way into a building bearing old architecture, existing in old stories The Spine began to recall. Helping you out of the sleigh, The Spine wasted no time in scanning to area to ensure himself that he was not hallucinating or his systems were corrupted. Marshmallow gave a final mreowr and took off into the sky, vanishing into a pocketed blue portal.

"Where…are we?" You asked, looking for any sign that bore the ancient building's identity. The Spine's optics gazed upon the towering building before him seething with that beautiful blue shade through its glass windows and silvery towers.

"Spanish Colonial Revival architecture….scholomance of California…..," The Spine murmured to himself, remembering every detail that was ever given in the stories about this place. "This…this can't be right. This can't be-"

"Welks to the Cavalcadium." Peter Walter VI spoke as he greeted you and The Spine from the topmost step, watching as the automaton's photoreceptors widened at full capacity. Hurriedly running down the flight of stairs, he watched The Spine try to grasp the reality before him while being shrouded in confusion and shock. You hadn't heard the stories about this place and only watched The Spine as his photoreceptors took everything in as though it would be the last time he would ever see it.

"Peter….how is this even possible?"

Peter registered the answer and thought about it for a moment before shrugging it off and only replying with, "Science."

The Spine was far from amused with that answer and wanted to know more. Knowing how this secretive place ran on a fluctuating time alongside Earth's timeline, he knew the answer had to be more than 'science'. Before he could protest, Peter nodded behind him.

"Come on, everyone's waiting."

"Waiting?" You inquired, The Spine furrowing his brow alongside your bafflement.

"Yeah, we're going to party tonight. Rabbit's there, Hatchy-boy's there, everyone."

"Well, it is Yulemas Eve, I don't see what harm a party can do…," you spoke and Peter nodded.

"'Sides, everything we do here won't affect anything back home."

Peter wasted no time in leading you two up the stairs and into the main hall where a skeleton of some winged beast appeared to be writing something in a large statue of a book beneath. The Spine felt obliged to remove his iconic fedora as he walked slowly, taking it all in with awe clinging to his face. Stairs seemed to stretch everywhere, but Peter walked as though he had been to this place a billion times before. Figures of knights, a rather royal looking frog, and a hooded creature bearing scrolls surrounded them with observant eyes guarding tomes of books stacked on shelves behind them. Portraits of people whose names you did not know, but The Spine had mumbled beneath his breath caught your eye. You swore that the two portraits of a Doctor Marilyn Verato and a Miss Jaquelyn Pomene silently regarded you with their eyes.

Upon leading you to the great hall just to the right of the main hall, your eyes widened at the spectacle before you. A large window graced the room, giving way to the silvery grey skies outside rolling with clouds. Soft candlelight graced every nook and cranny of the room, exposing intricate detail from the pillars to the corners in the walls. A floor of black and white swirl stood stagnant beneath your feet as though it had been polished. Your eyes fell upon the automatons who sat at a heavy, dark table for feasting at the head of the room. Behind them the wintry world of this strange place exposed itself in its whimsical silvery glow.

"Bout time y-y-y-ya got here!" Rabbit proclaimed as she broke from her seat and sprinted towards The Spine, wrapping him in a tight hug. The Spine, still embrace with shock and wonder, couldn't bring it in himself to return the gesture.

"Rabbit, how is this even-"

"W-w-w-who cares?!" She responded enthusiastically, locking her optics with his. "It-it's everything Pappy said it was! Big and beautiful and blue! L-l-let's enjoy it while we can!"

She had a point and The Spine flashed a grin of elation. Hatchworth and The Jon greeted you with hugs and smiles as they led you both to a long, wooden table. Before you and The Spine could take a seat, two wispy ghosts appeared before the table causing Peter to watch in curiosity while everyone else leaned forward, wondrous of the phenomenon in front of them. Upon closer inspection, they appeared to be the women from the portraits in the main hall. You never believed in ghosts, but the Walter lineage made sure to change your mind about a ton of things. So now ghosts were real and you swallowed in awe, your mind once again being alternated by the experiences the Walter lineage had brought upon.

"Who are you?" Jacquelyn Pomene spoke, her voice as old as the story of this very place. A fedora hid her sharp eyes and The Spine gripped the fedora in his hands as she neared them with a strict walk and a coy smirk.

"Hey. I'm Peter Walter the VIth." Peter spoke up. "Perhaps you know of my great, great, great, great-"

"Peter Walter? Yes, of course, he became the president here." Marilyn Verato finished his statement without a second thought.

"You are related then. The sixth lineage and my how the automatons have grown. Peter had discussed harnessing Blue Matter for the creation of AFI. Clearly, he succeeded."

"T-t-thank ya, ma'am." Rabbit chirped and curtsied, causing Jacquelyn to smirk.

"Well aren't you a charming little automaton?"

"They went through a ton of things, ma'am." Peter spoke up, dropping his casual demeanor and instantly turning into a polite gentleman. "They've endured wars, breakdowns, malfunctions – they even faced off with the Becile bots tonight."

"Becile bots? Perhaps created by Thadeus Becile?"

"Yes."

The women sneered at the name of 'Thadeus Becile' knowing full well what he had done with the Green Matter and what it led to. To know that his creations were still around both amazed but confused the women and for a moment they wished they could cross through portals to see what exactly was happening with that man's work. Surely, like Peter and Delilah, Thadeus had passed on, yet his work was never forgotten.

"How did they fight them?" Jacquelyn inquired, now curious as her body seemed to relax in its ghostly state.

"Well," Hatchworth started. "It was quite the battle."

"Rabbit, Hatchworth, and I rode in on giraffes – regretfully not a quesadilla-"

"You cannot ride a quesadilla." Marilyn retorted and The Jon sighed as steam left his vents.

"Yes you can, especially if you have sour cream. Anyway, the Becile bots were riding copper African elephants and they were going to attack (_)-"

"Why, (_)?"

"She's a distant cousin of ours, but we love her regardless." No sooner The Jon spoke those words your cheeks turned a deep crimson. Maybe you did matter and maybe you were worth surviving the brief fight with the Beciles earlier. Knowing this made your heart warm and flutter as the feeling spread throughout your body as though someone was giving you a giant hug.

"She was also the only Walter at that time in the ballroom." Hatchworth dutifully noted with a nod.

"So me, Rabbit, 'n Hatchworth rode in on these steam powered giraffes and we were like," The Jon proceeded to brandish his arm like a sword causing Marilyn to laugh softly.

"'You won't get her!' and they were like," The Jon proceeded to wrap his arms tightly around his torso and bow his head so his eyes were hidden, mimicking The Jackal.

"'She's allllllllllllllll alllllllllllllllllllllllonne, let's get her!' And then The Spine was like," for this part, The Jon pushed The Spine towards the ladies so they could further see what he did at the start of the war. The Spine bore an expressionless face, having been used to The Jon's antics for all these years and tonight was no exception. He positioned The Spine so that he stood as still as a soldier and moved his lips for him.

"'Let's defend her and Walter Manor!' And then The Skull was like," The Jon stood on his tiptoes and narrowed his eyes while bearing his teeth to impersonate the villain. "'CHARGE!' So then we all fought against him and The Hare and The Jackal and then-"

"I fought off against The Skull." The Spine interjected. "However, I was cursed as an action figure so there was only so much I could do, but me and (_) managed to defeat him."

"What a story!" Marilyn exclaimed and attempted to clap her hands together as they passed through each other, causing Jacquelyn to laugh.

"How were you cursed as an action figure though?" She questioned and The Spine regaled her with what everyone had conversed about in the ballroom after the fight regarding the Becile bots and curses and alchemy. Both women found this part of the story especially intriguing and disheartening to know that the Becile Industries still heavily abused Green Matter and was now dabbling in something that they could not possibly control. They quietly wished they were alive so that they could quell the plausible future that would unravel from how the Beciles continued to wrongfully manipulate the matter if not alchemy.

It was from there that the women understood that The Spine, Rabbit, if not everyone else was weary from the mild war that waged back at Walter Manor and invited everyone to take a seat at their table. To relax with them and enjoy a night of entertainment, to possibly drink and be merry, and to relish in the spoils of victory of companionship and partying. Marilyn and Jacquelyn took the centermost seats with the bots to the left and right of them as the candlelight in the room flickered and grew. From both sides of the hall emerged a slew of six dancers, each one more unique than the last. They sat on crimson pillows still soft from years past beneath portraits of great artists, thinkers, and scientists.

The first dancer was a man clad in a Stetson and Western poncho with dreads that seemed to stretch for days. He had a wicked look in his eye like a dragon about to take down its prey and he grinned all the same. His movements were erratic and random, matching a tune that seemed from the future with its techno bass and beat drops. He moved to the rhythm as though it was second nature and the music was in his blood. Around him, little knitted versions of himself danced as you gushed about how adorable they were.

The second performer was a woman that made Rabbit's face vents expel steam at her mere beauty. A vexing figure clad in black with crimson gloves as an ebony rose between her pearl white teeth. Even her skin was as white as the very clouds beyond the window behind you as her movements were slow, but daring. Bending in ways that no one thought possible as a corset bound her curvy frame together. Her eyes focused on Rabbit from time to time, those piercing blues making the bot's core burn brightly to mimic the action of a rapidly beating heart. The woman's hair tossed from time to time with every move she made to somber notes that made Rabbit grip her skirt, uncertain as to what this feeling was that reeled throughout her frame. As the dance came to a close, the woman bowed low, bearing her vampiric fangs and what appeared to be a vampire hunting kit strapped to her thigh.

No one was in sight to perform the third dance – that is until a revving engine came from the side entryway of the hall. A crimson Lamborghini was slowly driven in by Matt (not "Doctor Who") Smith and Michael Reed as they cranked up the volume to blast 'Turn Down for What' from the vehicle. Clad in their band gear, the band's mouths widened into a grin at the sight of their old comrades. Gigi bounced her head in tune with the song as dj headphones were strapped to not only her head, but to a few penguins' heads as well. Incredibly enough they seemed to be enjoying the song as they sat in an ice bath that took up the entire back seat. Gigi sat on a makeshift throne of pillows and for a moment she appeared to be a celebrity from those old car parades.

"Gigi?" Rabbit called in confusion as everyone's elation turned to stares of bafflement with their arched brows and wonder with their slightly parted lips. Even you were trying to wrap your head around the sight before you, but failed.

The tiny giraffe didn't hear the automaton as she continued to throw her body to and fro to the music. Michael and Matt were not the only ones who danced the best they could to the music as The Jon and Hatchworth started to groove to the beat. Jacquelyn and Marilyn cringed at the beings before them due to their choice of music, but they had heard worse in their day. They watched with curiosity and caution as chandeliers overhead slightly swung to the tune.

"GIGI!" Everyone at the table yelled over the song as Matt and Michael lowered the volume and Gigi opened her bright blue eyes.

"HEY GUYS!" Gigi called out over her headphones. "YOU LIKE MY SWEET RIDE? A FAN GAVE IT TO ME! HE SAID IT WAS FROM ITALY WHERE THESE CARS ARE MADE AND HE WAS LIKE 'I LIKE YOUR MUSIC SO MUCH I'M GIVING YOU THIS CAR' AND I WAS LIKE 'REALLY?! WELL MERRY YULEMAS TO ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY PENGUINS BY ANY CHANCE?' AND HE WAS LIKE-"

"Gigi," Rabbit started. "H-h-h-how did y-y-you manage to get a Lamborghini in here?"

Gigi blinked then looked around while removing her headphones. Peering over the dashboard she saw there was a thin gap between the car and the intricate dining table you sat at with the others. Glancing behind her she saw that the hall was wide enough and that the car had seemingly passed throughout without any trouble. Looking to Michael and Matt, they shrugged and she did so in return, copying their action.

"What? There's enough room. Besides, a fan got it for me!"

"A fan got you a Lamborghini?" The Spine asked flatly.

"Well, yeah! It IS Yulemas after all."

"Yes, but Gigi, a Lamborghini is worth our parts and shows." Hatchworth factually noted.

"Yeah well they had a Kickstarter. A Kickstarter called 'Goodies for Gigi' and I was so honored that I was like, 'aw you didn't have to' and he was like 'oh yes we did cause we love your music and no we don't have any penguins but we can tell you where to find them' and I was like-hey is that an open dance floor?"

Gigi suddenly noted the lack of performers or dancers on the swirled black and white tiled floor.

"Yes, yes it is…," The Spine retorted in the same dry, stoic tone. If it was to get her out of the car (despite the fact that he trusted Michael and Matt's driving capabilities) then he would be more than relieved. He would have to devise some way of returning the Lamborghini and he wondered how the little giraffe convinced Michael Reed and Matt Smith to drive it for her.

"Well forget this I'm gonna go cut a rug!" Gigi seemingly leaped out of the car and helped her little penguin friends out who still bore the large headphones.

And so the trio danced in their own style which at times seemed to go against the music that was playing, but neither of them seemed to care, especially Gigi. The penguins did the best they could to dance which was actually rather entertaining and you chuckled at the sight before you, wondering what exactly was happening and not caring at the same time. You were too caught up in the spry, swinging movements of the giraffe and the wobbly dances of her friends. By the end of the song, she stood on her penguin friends' shoulders and posed as though she were a diva of her own show.

The fourth performer seemingly burst onto the scene, an ivory clad cowboy with wild movements as jackalopes grooved alongside him, yodeling and yowling as though they were part of a hoedown. Joining them was a lovely woman who you swore looked like Walter Girl Gabi as she appeared as a human version of a jackalope. A steam powered arm took place of his hand and from time to time it spat electrical sparks as he jumped and kicked about, the girl and jackalopes following his lead. Sometimes she would take his hands and they would do nothing but spin and laugh to a Western tune that crooned from an unseen source. Towards the end, he hoisted her into his arms and spun with her, bearing a grin as wide as the moon.

A great vessel bearing the words 'Sea Slater' written in gold along the side, next to a rather large masthead of a fierce walrus. Rolling in on wheels and some internal steam machinery, it caused Hatchworth and The Jon's optics to stare upward until their necks prevented them. Spellbound with awe, The Spine noticed the intricate detail on the dark ship itself and a spindly, skinny captain brandishing his sword rather proudly on the craft. A blue captain's trench clung to him as the golden baubles and buttons glimmered in the candlelight and once the ship stopped before everyone, he bore a rather wolfish grin and brought down his sword. Cannons spat steam and from the sides of his ship emerged a pair of walruses, a pair of skeleton pirates, and a pair of crewmen. They danced rather well (despite walruses not having legs or feet) to a rather merry tune and the captain watched, often giving commands with the movements of his sword or cannon fire to which the performers knew what he wanted and complied. At some point the captain grew weary of commanding and leaped down, joining them in the dance before sealing them away in the ship and departing from the hall.

The sixth dancer was a woman who could have been your age. Slender and graceful with a blue propeller on her chest, the gentle glimmer of her light illuminated her fair face. When she spun and danced, she exposed the air rudders protruding from her back, something that you found wondrous and reminded you of The Spine's build. You quietly questioned if the two were related as she moved to the delicate notes of her song. A blue dress poked out beneath her aviator's jacket as her hair tumbled as she moved. Her eyes were kept on the empty hallways, hoping that a man named Jimmy would appear soon. When her dance concluded and no one emerged, she brought his goggles close to her chest and seemingly glided away.

The candlelight fell dimly to the next tune as all of the Walter Girls that they had ever known gathered in a circle wearing ivory dresses. You swore the garments nearly blended in with their pale blue flesh as you admired at how carefully they positioned themselves. Their feet were all pointed inward to give the illusion of a flower, their bodies light but firm like petals. When they rose, it was as though a wind was sweeping through a flowery meadow and they all stood with grace and danced in the same manner. At times, Mistress Matter Bunny seemed to be leading the young ladies in the dance while keeping her solemnly serious expression, focused on her feet and movement. Each Walter Girl had something different about them to which the band immediately recognized from Gabi's satyr horns to Paige's bob. They whirled about for what seemed like hours without end before concluding in a pose that replicated a blossomed flower.

"Well, now everyone else has danced," Jacquelyn spoke through the mumblings of harp notes being played throughout the room and she turned to face Marilyn. "Shall we?"

Offering her hand, Marilyn smiled softly and nodded.

Leading Marilyn out onto the dance floor, you watched as Jacquelyn gently pulled Marilyn onto the floor as the two looked at each other. Albeit they held minor conversations between themselves and Peter throughout the night, but now it was them on the dance floor only focusing on each other. Marilyn laughed at how different their outfits seemed, but showed their personality even in their afterlives. Despite her professional nature, Marilyn adored a feminine yet unique style as feathered fabric seemed to frill beneath her neck and matched the Lady Liberty-esque crown atop her ghostly locks. She loved how her gown spun with her, even in her corrupted mortal state. Jacquelyn on the other hand was more of a classic woman bearing the fashion of the time while exposing her stern, scholarly self. A trenchcoat and a fedora was something that would never fade out of fashion even in death.

Although a waltz hymn was playing, the women used the moves for guidance. They crafted their own dance and it seemed like a dance that two friends would do when filled with merriment and laughter. Most of the time it was them spinning and moving to the rhythms constructed in their minds, sometimes with each other and sometimes alone. Marilyn's hands expelled wisps of Blue Matter from time to time, giving her an ethereal look which sometimes made Jacquelyn stare at her from the corner of her eye. Albeit their lives were devoted to what they loved and while a mishap had driven them apart as well as jealousy and disagreement, they had managed to survive the afterlife together so far. Besides, tonight was the eve of Yulemas, and by no means would anything drift them apart for this season.

Their dance concluded with them spinning once more as their grip broke on each other and they fell back, reeling with laughter as they fell through the furniture. Jacquelyn gripped her fedora as though she would lose it and Marilyn held onto her sides as The Spine nudged your arm.

He was never really….good with these sort of things. Yes, you were the distant cousin of the family and while any relationship with a family member was frowned upon, The Spine wanted what Marilyn and Jacquelyn shared. A sense of friendship, a dance between two friends on a festive cheerful holiday such as Yulemas. By no means did he wanted a relationship (especially with a family member), but rather he wanted a sense of companionship. He had danced with his siblings and the Walter Girls so much so that for once, he wanted someone different, someone he rarely saw and would like to know more. It was normal for friends to dance together and be caught up in the moment of merriment and developing a close bond. After all, it's what Jacquelyn and Marilyn just performed and The Spine wondered, why could he not have that as well?

The notion of everyone dancing also aided him into the mood of wanting to bust a move or two. The other automatons wanted to do the same as they looked at each other, wondering who should make the first move to get on the floor and dance. They were no stranger to dancing nor were they uncomfortable with it, but when awkward situations like these arose, one often turned to the leader of the group – in this case Peter Walter VI or The Spine.

Looking over, you were met with The Spine's emerald optics. Arching an eyebrow, you had made conversation with him and everyone at the table the entire night. You weren't certain what he wanted as you wondered if the bot was running low on water. The entire night they had been supplied with whatever their hearts desired from fruit to water and everything in between. From what you saw, the automaton had more than enough water to burn through and yet you wondered if he used up what was in his reservoir. You watched his movements, keeping an eye out for anything jarring.

"Would you…like...to dance?" Oh. So that was it. Well, there was no harm in dancing in friends or relatives or so you believed. You smiled as The Spine released puffs of steam from his face vents and you nodded. Even more steam unfurled as he stood at full length and quietly led you out onto the floor.

Offering you his hand, The Spine attempted to create a dance from what he had seen in movies and his own experience as a performer. There was no way you could dance like Malfunction nor would he make you dance like Malfunction to begin with. You took his hand and shifted yourself so that there was a fair gap between the two of you. His hand rested at your shoulder blade and yours took to his elbow, knowing you could reach no higher because of how tall he was. Uncertain as to where to begin, his mind scrambled for ideas before thinking of something. A smirk appeared on his face as he shifted his weight onto his left foot and led you out into an endless chain of spinning. You spun around the room and slowly, everything became a blur. Even Rabbit in her crimson and ebony attire turned into a blob of darkened colors as you two spun faster and faster. The Jon and Hatchworth seemed like they were one unshapely figure of brass and copper and the candlelight only highlighted those colors. You could hear The Spine laughing and looking up at him, he was the only person in the room that bore clarity. His bright smile seemingly glowed beneath the faint candlelight, much like his titanium frame. His optic emerald orbs watching you while doing their best not to close, but he couldn't help himself. In return, you couldn't stop yourself from laughing above music which you didn't even know played until now.

You whirled and whirled and whirled with him all over the hall as Peter held his own on the floor, dancing by himself before being invited to dance with some of the ivory clad Walter Girls. The other dancers emerged from the side entries as you watched the blurry mob grow of the ship captain in blue leaping with the white clad cowboy, the Poncho wearing man with the dragon grin wildly moving with the tiny giraffe, the walruses and the penguins and the skeleton pirates and the crew members dancing together, the girl with the propeller on her chest dancing gracefully with the seductive woman who made Rabbit's vents rush with steam. Everyone was a colorful blur of steam and gold and silver and brass and ivory and the world seemed to fall away beneath you and The Spine, your eyes never leaving his optics. Your eyes were focused only on each other as even the music seemed to keep in tune with your spinning despite you and The Spine's laughter.

"(_)…(_)" The Spine spoke your name through his chuckles as though that's all he knew how to say.

"(_)…..(_)…" Yet you couldn't help but to notice the more he said your name, the more distant his voice seemed to grow.

"(_)…(_)…." Your eyes only focused on him as the world slowly turned to silence. You weren't sure why and you leaned forward in his arms, needing to hear him, to make sure he wasn't malfunctioning and that everything was alright with his systems. Wrapping your arms around his hips, you tried to call to him, but your voice seemed to fall upon deaf ears.

"(_)…(_)…," a low voice rumbled you from your sleep. Eyes hesitantly opening, you were met with the emerald photoreceptors of The Spine. Blinking once, twice, you wondered if you were still asleep and you wished you were because you didn't want to stop dancing with The Spine.

"Spine?" You asked groggily, hoping that robots didn't smell morning breath.

"Yes. I'm here." He spoke in that gentle baritone and you slowly rose. His photoreceptors followed your movements and once more, your eyes met with his'.

"How…were…where have you been?"

"Oh I was in the Room of Randomness. However, I can't seem to recall why I was in there." The Spine retorted and your fingers stroked the action figure of him. His words registered in your brain and you quietly wondered if everything that had just occurred was really a dream. The figure in your hands was a separate entity from him, by no means was he cursed or trapped inside that little frame. He was here in front of you and you wondered if this was another part to-

"Are you cold?" The Spine's voice snapped you from your thoughts. No, this couldn't be the second part of your dream. You were awake now and albeit a little cold; sleeping by a cushioned window pane littered with snow outside was comfortable, but you weren't really considering the consequences at the time. All you wanted to do was be as close as possible to your Spine action figure. Granted, you were tired at the time when you found your way down here and you believed that the spot you had chosen seemed comfortable. It was chilly, yes, but you figured that the cold would die down some.

"Not really."

He smirked.

"There are goosebumps on your arms." He responded softly with a firm tone to reassure what was evident on your arms. Your fingers felt your flesh and those little bumps seemed to rise at your touch. Frankly, you hadn't even noticed them at first, still pondering what was real or a dream.

"Come on, I'll lead you to an available guest room." The Spine reassured you and held out his hand.

For a moment, your eyes widened and you gripped the action figure tightly to reassure yourself that this was reality. In your mind, you grasped the last fragment of your dream; of The Spine asking you to dance and how you cavorted on the dance floor, spinning and twirling and laughing with steam rising from his vents and worry in your heart that he may collapse from his lack of water. That mere fraction of that wonderful dream lingered in your mind even as you took his hand and he led you to your temporary bedroom.


End file.
